


Cake Started This Mess (Physically and Emotionally)

by the_big_pie_number1



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, THEY DONT GO OUT YET, its v fluffy and I am dead, they bake together and then SHIT HAPPENS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_big_pie_number1/pseuds/the_big_pie_number1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard are bored and decide to make cake at 10pm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake Started This Mess (Physically and Emotionally)

Frank was so fucking bored.

He'd been at the Way residence for around three hours at this point and while he loved their company, he was wondering how long it'd take to get upstairs just using his hands. 

He was lying sprawled on Gerard's dirty basement floor, staring at the ceiling, mindlessly twiddling his thumbs. While Gerard was lying with his head half off the bed looking equally as bored. 

"Geraaard," Frank whined, "I'm boooored."

Gerard huffed at him. "I know, Frankie. You've said that at least thirty times in the last hour." 

"But it's true." Frank said, matter of factly. 

Frank could literally think of nothing to do. They had already watched all of Gerard and Mikey's old horror movies. They had played and completed all of their games multiple times. They even tried board games, but that always ended with Mikey winning against a team of both Gerard and Frank. The kid was too damn smart. 

"We could.... bake?" Gerard suggested. 

"Like... get-high bake? Or soccer-mom bake?" Frank asked, sitting up to look at Gerard.

"Soccer mom." Gerard confirmed. "I think there's enough stuff up there to do it." 

"It's ten at night, Gerard." Frank said raising his eyebrows at his friend. 

"Stranger things have happened at later times in this house," He shrugged. "Come on, there's nothing else to do and my mom won't mind." 

Gerard was sitting up on the bed looking down earnestly at Frank's doubtful face. Frank did always have trouble saying no to Gerard. 

"I guess since there's nothing else..." A smile making its way onto Franks face at Gerard's large grin. 

Gerard practically sprinted upstairs, taking hold of Frank's hoodie and dragging him along. 

Once they got to the kitchen, Gerard immediately started getting out the ingredients and Frank was given a strict order to get out the bowls and utensils. 

"So bossy, just how I like 'em." Frank winked mock-suggestive at Gerard, making his cheeks tinge slightly pink. So fucking cute.

Okay, Frank might've had the smallest, teeny-tiniest of a crush on Gerard. Not that Gerard noticed. Hopefully. 

Sure, he made suggestive comments here and there, but Gerard would probably always assume it was just friendly banter.

Yeah, maybe Frank did want Gerard to like him back. And maybe he'd thought about kissing him more often than not. And maybe sometimes on really bad nights he'd cried on the phone to Ray about how Gerard wasn't ever going to kiss him. 

But you know, it's hardly even a crush. It'll pass. Probably. Hopefully. 

Anyway, baking. 

He's pretty sure Gerard had been asking him to do things in the whole time he'd been thinking about that. Oops. 

"Frank, give me the flour." Gerard demanded, holding his hand out behind him. 

Frank got the flour and put it in a bowl for Gerard, placing it in the counter in front of them. 

"Okay, now we have to-- FRANK!" Gerard was cut off as Frank as launched a handful of flour at his face and was laughing hysterically. "Oh that is it, mister!" He said with a grin. 

Gerard retaliated with flour as well, slapping it all over Frank's back. 

They were both laughing so hard throwing flour at each other, Frank slipped and grabbed onto Gerard for support and ended up pulling Gerard onto the floor on top of him, both of them squealing. 

Suddenly, both their laughter stopped and Frank had tensed up. 

They were chest to chest with each other and Frank heart rate had increased dramatically. Fuck. Gerard was-- He was on top of Frank and they were breathing heavily. Shit. Oh fuck. It's okay. He won't notice anything different. They're friends. It's all fun. 

That is until Gerard sat up slightly to look at Frank directly. Fuck, he looks so cute. His hair's a mess and there's flour smeared on his little pixie nose. 

Frank's sure his face is very, very red right now. His hands are still on Gerard's middle and-- Gerard's fucking leaning down. He's leaning down and shutting his eyes oh God oh God.

CRASH.

Gerard's eyes shot open and he rolled quickly off of Frank, leaving him staring at the ceiling feeling cold with a racing heart. 

Mikey was stood at the kitchen door, clearly shocked, with a broken bowl in front of him and a spoon in the midst of it. 

And then he ran away. 

"Mikey!" Gerard scrambled after him angrily. "Get back here." 

Frank could hear Gerard angrily whispering at Mikey then heard a faint Ow! Sorry! I didn't know! from the hallway but didn't pay a lot of attention to it. 

Gerard was... He was going to... kiss him? Maybe? Oh my God. Frank wanted to cry. He could've kissed Gerard. This was his one chance and fucking Mikey interrupted it.

Frank got up from the floor when he heard Gerard shuffle back in. He wouldn't look at him. Couldn't. 

Gerard began stirring the batter after around thirty seconds of silence. 

"Can you pass me the butter..." Gerard said, staring intently at the counter, pointedly avoiding Frank's gaze. 

"Sure." Frank passed the butter and their fingers brushed, and Gerard pulled away like he'd been shocked and the butter fell to the floor. 

"Fuck, sorry, I can't do this. I'm sorry, Frank." Gerard turned away from him with his head bowed and his arms around himself looking insecure and small. Frank hated that look on him. 

Tentatively, he put his hand on Gerard's shoulder and he tensed slightly. "Can't do what, Gerard?" 

Gerard just sniffed into his other shoulder. "You know what." 

"Listen if this is about earlier... I'm sorry I couldn't-- I really..." Frank deflated slightly. "... wanted to..." He added quietly.

He let his hand drop from Gerard and back to his side and turned back to the counter. Fucking cake. That's what started this damn mess. Physical and emotional.

"You did?" Gerard turned around to face Frank, still cradling himself. 

Frank's eyes started to sting and he smiled sadly. "Yeah, I know, stupid, right?" He fucking knew this would happen. This is why he didn't fucking tell Gerard. He knew it would be weird. He knew he'd fuck it up. Seven years of friendship down the drain. Good going, Frank. 

"I wanted to, too, y'know..." Gerard trailed off. 

"Now you're just trying to make me feel better." Frank laughed, slightly bitter. 

The tension was thick between them for a couple seconds.

Gerard slowly reached out to wrap his fingers around one of Frank's hands, blushing at the counter. He walked closer to Frank, too close for friends. 

Frank looked down at their joined hands, shocked, butterflies zooming in his stomach. No fucking way. 

Gerard leaned down and kissed Frank gently on the lips. His lips are so soft, Frank thought, just like I imagined.

When Gerard pulled away from the kiss, he took a few seconds before smiling giddily and letting out a deep breath, like he'd been holding it.

Frank's grin was so large he thought he'd tear his face in two. He'd fucking kissed Gerard. He'd kissed him.

From the corner of his eye he could see Mikey slowly stick his head around the door and then, coming into full view, shout: "Fucking finally! Ray owes me a twenty!" 

Frank and Gerard exchanged bemused looks.

"Ray told you about me?" Frank said, mortified, turning to face Mikey. "That bastard said he wouldn't tell!" 

"Well, he didn't exactly tell me. We worked out that while I was getting my ear sobbed off by that idiot," Mikey explained, gesturing toward an increasingly embarrassed Gerard. "He was getting all your woes of 'He'll never want me!' and 'I'll never kiss him!' so we made a bet." Mikey made, in Frank's opinion, very exaggerated hand movements to go along with these 'woes', then left them in the kitchen to process this new information. 

It was silent for a few seconds before they both tried to explain themselves. 

"I didn't cry that often!"

"Ray said he wouldn't tell anyone!" 

"It was only sometimes when I thought I made you uncomfortable!"

"I didn't think you'd ever like me in that way!"

They stopped and stared at each other before bursting out in embarrassed giggles and hugging one another. 

Frank pecked Gerard's cheek. "I won't tell if you don't."

"Deal." Gerard said, happily. 

They made their way back down to the basement again. The cake was still unmade, but they weren't that bored anymore.


End file.
